Celestial Lightning
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Alina Dreyar daughter of Lucy and Laxus has always wondered what happened to her mother who mysteriously disappeared years ago. After her father is taken by someone or something with only a scale left as a clue, her Jiji ends up contacting Team Stars a mythical team of Fairy Tail. Will Alina be in time to save her parents or not. Sequel to LL (I do not own Fairy Tail)


Chapter 1: Team Dragon

Alina Dreyar was the daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar, twin sister of Layla Dreyar, and older sister of Mac or Makarov jr. Dreyar. She was also the first S-Class mage of her generation and the leader of team dragon which consisted of her, Alec Redfox, Ivy Dragneel, and Myra Conbolt. All of her team were dragon slayers, Myra being the youngest slayer at twelve well she and Alec were seventeen and the Ivy was sixteen.

Her sister had her own team that was a mirror of their fathers and was the second Raijinshuu, Layla being the Thunder Goddess. Her other team mates Zayna Justine, sixteen and really scary was the daughter of Mirajane and Freed Justine. Zayna used takeover magic like her mother but she also held her father's dark ecriture in her eyes. Evan Strauss was the son of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss and used his mother's magic, but looked more like his father. Then there was Allen Vander the seventeen year old son of Bixlow, his mother was unknown, but Allen was definitely Bixlow's son and shared his magic.

Allen had joined Fairy Tail when he was five years old arriving at the guild completely terrified. It was just after his magic had activated and the people of his home town had called him a monster, he was lucky enough that Jellal Fernandez had found him and recognized his magic. Jellal had then brought Allen to Fairy Tail and a test done by Wendy confirmed that he was Bixlow's son, and Bixlow had taken the boy in. With his player ways Bixlow never found out who Allen's mother was, but he loved his son none the less. Allen worshipped his father and most of the time he forgot that some people saw him as a monster. He also had complete control over his magic, but he still used sunglasses all the time to put other people at ease.

Things had been difficult for Alina the last seven years. When she had her twin sister Layla were ten years old they had been kidnapped from the infirmary of the guild. To this day no one knows how the man had gotten in Alina and Layla having been asleep when they were taken. During the recovery mission their mother Lucy had disappeared and the man who kidnapped them was found dead. It was ruled that the man had been killed by Zeref because he had died from being exposed to the Ankhseram curse.

It had been seven years since Alina had seen her mother and it still stung not knowing if her mother was alive or well. The awful part was that her father had gone back on a promise at least according to the rest of the guild. He had promised during his vows to her mother that he would always look for her and find her again, but no one had even seen him leave. Although how they expected the Master of Fairy Tail to just up and leave she didn't understand.

Her father had become the Master of their guild when the girls were five just before Mac had been born. Their Jiji had another half scare around that time and Porlyusica the scary witch of the woods had ordered him to step down from the guild master position. He was still a member of the guild, but he was only active in an advisory position now, his main job being to look after the kids of the guild and being the grandfather figure to them.

"Oi Alina how about we go for a drink sometime?" Jaxon Fullbuster called with a smirk.

Jaxon was the biggest flirt in Fairy Tail, but luckily he didn't have his father's stripping habit. Although that could mainly be because of the fact that Jaxon had been born well his father had been gone on a seven year mission. A mission that would have been jeopardized if anyone had contacted him, so needless to say that he had been shocked when he had come home to find out he had a six and a half year old son. Who unfortunately it seemed got his mother's stalker like habit, but unlike his mother he didn't stick to just one girl. Instead he seemed to go back and forth between girls leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him even though he was only sixteen years old.

This week his fancy just seemed to be Alina. Yet despite the fact that he was definitely a looker Alina wouldn't look twice at him and not just because he was a major player. Sure that factored in, but the biggest reason Alina refused to go out with him was because she was already in love with someone else. She was just lucky that Zayna hadn't sniffed out a potential couple yet, she could be as bad as her mother with trying to set people up.

Alina's crush was a secret even from her sister Layla because she was afraid that he would like her sister more than her. Maybe Alina and Layla were identical twins, although Layla had their father's eyes and Alina had their mother's, but their personalities were so different. Layla was the girl everyone wanted to be and she was so kind and loving that people couldn't help but love her. Alina was more closed off and it took people a lot to get into her heart. If she hadn't been friends with her team before her mother disappeared she wasn't sure if she would even have friends. None of the new members even tried to get to know her after they realized that she had so many barriers around her heart.

"How many times do I have to tell you Icicle to not talk to me so informally, and that there isn't a chance in Tartaros that I would ever go out with you," her words were punctuated with her throwing her hair over her shoulder acting like he was beneath her.

Glancing at Alec she could see the frown on his face as he glared at Jaxon, but the smile in his eyes at her response. Alec had never really liked Jaxon, but Alina always believed it was because Jaxon had tried to hit on Gail Redfox Alec's fifteen year old sister. Anyone who wasn't on her team was treated with coldness, but she was always harsher with Jaxon hating his attitude. Really even though Juvia-san could be scary at times she wasn't like this and was very kind, so Alina really didn't understand her son's attitude.

"Aw just give me one chance princess and I will blow your mind," he told her with a wink that quickly turned into a grimace when Alina slammed a lightning charged fist into his stomach.

"Leave me the hell alone or next time I won't go so easy on you," she growled at him before walking over to Alec.

Leaning against her best friend she sighed as being near him made all the anger melt away a thing she was certain he got from Levy-san because she always had such a calming air around her. Actually Gail had it too only Joey the youngest Redfox son seemed to have his father's gruff exterior. Alec just gave her a pet on her head before returning to his book used to her treating him like her personal pillow half the time, she'd be doing it since they were three after all. His presence could be more calming then her twin sister at times since he would just let her sit in silence and not bug her like crazy.

Soon enough Ivy and Myra joined them looking bored, although Myra didn't do anything to bug them having her mother's calm personality. Not that Romeo-san was really wild, but he did have his moments especially if he was around Natsu-san. Ivy though just started poking Alec who ignored her until she snatched his book out of his hands making him glare up at her. Everyone but Ivy had gotten the message that Alec could be as scary as his dad was when he was a part of Phantom Lord if his book was taken away for no reason.

"Ivy give it back now!"

"Nope," was her quick reply as she popped her p in a teasing manner.

Ivy was a mixture of her parents not being quite as impulsive as her father thanks to her mother's influence, but she was really stubborn when she put her mind to it. Although most people tended to fear her more than her father because of her magic. She was a dragon slayer who used fire just like her father, but she had been nicknamed the Phoenix by people because she could sprout wings of fire behind her just like a phoenixes. Most people believed it was just her fire magic styled that way, but it was really the only transformation magic that Ivy had inherited from her mother. So the people in the guild referred to her as the Phoenix Dragon Slayer, instead of just another fire dragon slayer.

"What do you want now then?" Alec sighed knowing that he wouldn't be getting his book back anytime soon. Plus his anger never seemed to last long when Alina was around.

"It's been a while since we last went on a mission. I'm getting bored staying at home and having Auntie Mira bugging me about when I'm going to find someone. Sheesh I'm only sixteen, but she's still trying to match me up anyway. Mom doesn't even stop her so I figure the best way to get away from it is to go on a mission."

Really Alina felt sympathy for Ivy having to deal with the matchmaking attempts from both her Aunt and cousin. At least Alina could escape home when she wanted Zayna to stop trying to set her up with Blue Pegasus or Sabertooth guys, but Ivy was attacked from two sides all the time. Which was funny since Alina didn't think that Zayna even had a boyfriend, but she was so invested in her cousin's love life.

"Um I'd really like to go on a mission to. My mom's birthday is coming up and I want to get her a present with money I earned," Myra said a little shyly.

She hadn't been a part of their team as long, but she was still a very important part of it. Just like her mother Myra used Sky magic and could heal them quickly, and it made S-Class missions a lot easier if they could be healed within seconds if the injury wasn't too big and get right back into battle. Not to mention that most of their opponents underestimated Myra when they saw her use healing and support magic, and then were totally blindsided when she would use her Firestorm Dragon Slayer magic as Alina called it. It was scarily beautiful when Myra combined both her wind and fire to attack in a funnel of flames.

Although Alina did missions with Team Dragon her main partner had always been Alec, although since Myra had joined their team she had a lot less time just between her and her best friend. Truthfully she had been hoping to go on a mission with just the two of them soon, but she guessed that would have to be put off for a little while. Despite how she acted normally Alina wasn't heartless, and she couldn't deny Myra the chance to earn her own money to buy her mother a birthday present. If her mother was still around Alina would have liked to have the same chance.

"Fine go pick a mission unless if you guys want an S-Class one?"

"Nah a normal mission will be fine for now. I'll just go grab one a show it to Asuka-chan," Ivy said skipping off towards the mission board practically humming. Asuka took over Mira's job with the missions as the oldest of Fairy Tail's next generation it was sort of a tradition. Mira was still in charge of running the bar and everything, but she tended to be busier with her children.

When she could Alina loved getting out of the guild because she heard what some people said about her when she wasn't around. Well when she and her team or her sister's team wasn't around, at least she hoped neither team was around when the guild had those type of discussions. Because of Alina's closed off heart with most people they feared that she would get excommunicated just like her father had done years ago. Thinking that she wasn't doing well under the pressure of trying to live up to the Dreyar name, but Alina didn't really care about those sort of things. It only ever mattered to her that her friends and her family knew what she was really like, and she loved Fairy Tail with her entire heart.

Besides Alina had a loving father and siblings something her father hadn't had when he was younger. There was no reason for her to ever go towards that path. Although the first time she had heard those things it had sent her running terrified from the guild with Alec right on her heels. It had taken Alec all night to convince her that the guild was wrong, and by the time they had returned to their homes their parents had been worried sick. Granted they had been ten years old at the time and there had been a rogue dark mage on the loose who had been kidnapping children.

Needless to say that both of them had been grounded, although Alec had snuck out of his house to hers their parents knew of course or rather their fathers did. Yet they had just acted like both of them were following their punishment. Jiji had told Alina later on in private that her father hadn't sent Alec away because he knew that she needed someone by her side to prove to her that she wasn't like that. There had been an odd twinkle in Jiji's eyes when he said it, but Alina payed no heed to it because Jiji was always mysterious.

"Found one," the shouted statement caused Alina to shift slightly in freight as she was jolted out of her memories. Alec was the only one who noticed though considering that she had still been leaning against him, but she just ignored his question look as she turned her attention to the paper Ivy shoved under her nose.

 ** _Wanted Varic Chang_**

 ** _Varic Chang is a dangerous mage who uses some sort of weird possession magic. Caution is advised to those who take this job. He has been using his magic to kidnap women and young children for purposes unknown. The main part of the job is to find the criminal, but an extra reward will be provided if the missing are founded as well. Please contact Josephine Elington of Crosswoods to accept this mission._**

 ** _Reward: 2,000,000 Jewels and a silver gate key_**

This job seemed perfect to Alina for their team since they could easily use their dragon senses to track down the mage's hideaway after they dealt with him. Not to mention that a silver gate key was provided, although she mainly used Celestial Lightning Slayer magic, Alina could also use Celestial Spirit Magic. Although her keys were all on the weaker side and most not suited to battle since all of the golden keys had disappeared with her mother, except for the ones owned by Yukino Eucliffe of Sabertooth.

Her main fighting spirits were the keys of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor the two bears being quite strong. Although she had about thirteen other silver keys at this point in time, but most were information gatherers or companions. She even had the key of Pegasus for transportation, the only transportation her team ever used so as to not get motion sick. Unfortunately except for Myra they all got motion sick, and hated it so they had all chipped in to buy Pegasus for her so that it was easier to get to their missions. Plus they didn't look pathetic by being green in the gills when they appeared at their clients house.

"Alec where is Crosswoods?" she asked puzzled since she had never heard of that town before. With how many missions she and Alec had done since they were twelve Alina thought that she knew all of the towns of Fiore, but she guessed not since she hadn't heard of this one just yet.

"It's a small town near Crocus, it should take Pegasus about three days of flying to get there. At least Ivy decided that she wanted to do a mission when we can use Pegasus. If it would take any longer to get there Pegasus would be unavailable for two days." It still surprised her how sophisticated her best friend spoke in comparison to his father's gruffness.

Pegasus was a great spirit and she could use him almost every day, but at the end of the month he requested two days off. Out of all her spirits he was definitely the most reliable and he even had a second form that could be used for fighting as a humanoid figure if he needed to use it. A form he had only used once when they had been attacked by a group of dark mages and she had been knocked out, Alina had missed the entire thing but Ivy wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks.

"Asuka-chan told us to be careful though and asked to make sure you had your communications lacrima if anything went wrong Alina. She also personally thinks this mission should be ranked S-class and is glad we are taking it instead of other members of the guild since we have both you and Alec for S-Class."

"I never leave town without it. My father would end up grounding me from missions for a year if I even tried," she told her friend with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to go tell dad, Mac, and Layla that we're leaving. You know how they get if I don't say bye and expect to be gone for longer than two days."

Laughter followed her statement since they all agreed with her. Really her father was super protective of all three of them, and it seemed that was his only acknowledgement of her mother's disappearance. Sometimes Alina wondered if her father actually knew where her mother was and that was why he wasn't looking for her. Others she feared that her mother was actually dead and that her father just didn't know how to tell everyone. Nothing stopped her from inquiring about her mother every time they went to a new town she hadn't been to before. Even if her mother didn't want anything to do with them anymore Alina just really wanted to know what had happened to her mother.


End file.
